fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Clair
Clair is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Appearance Clair originally wore a light pink and red sweater with blue jeans and white shoes with red laces. After Pancakeria she now wears pink hospital scrubs and a bandana. Clair has again returned to her original look in Papa's Bakeria. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 4 pepperonis (All) * 6 mushrooms (Left) * 4 peppers (Bottom Right) * 30 minutes (1/2 of meter) * Sliced into quarters Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Mustard * Onion * Tomato * Rare Patty * Pickle * Mustard * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Hard * Beef * Lettuce * Peppers * Loco Sauce * Tomatoes * Guacamole Papa's Freezeria * Small Cup * Blueberries * Rainbow Sherbet Syrup * Regular Blend * Whipped Cream * Blueberry Topping * Cherry Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Mustard * Rare Patty * Swiss Cheese * Bacon * Onion * Tomato * Mustard * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 6 BBQ Boneless Wings * 6 Celeries * Ranch Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog on a Chicago Bun * Cheese * Onions * Mustard * Bacon * Drink and Popcorn: ** Large Fizzo ** Medium Kettle Corn Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner B * Red Velvet Cake * Pink Frosting (Red frosting on other holidays) * Cupcake 1: ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Silver Star Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles on other holidays) ** Cherry ** Marshmallow ** Cherry * Cupcake 2: ** Powsicle Drizzle (Vanilla Drizzle on other holidays) ** Shaved Coconut ** Cherry ** Festive Flag (Marshmallow on other holidays) ** Cherry Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Blueberries *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Sprinkles *Wildberry Derps *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Fiori Risoni (Macaroni in other holidays) *Cathedral Carbonara (Three Cheese Sauce in other holidays) *Black Pepper *4 Prosciutto *5 Green Peppers *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Mango Topping *Sprinkles *White Chocolate Truffle, Cherry, White Chocolate Truffle Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet Ring Donut with Bubblegum Cream (none in other holidays) **Valentine Powder (Strawberry in other holidays) **Neapolitan Drizzle (Chocolate in other holidays) *Regular Long John with Boston Cream **Cinnamon Sugar **Rainbow Sprinkles * Red Velvet Heart Donut with Bubblegum Cream (Roll with Strawberry Jelly in other holidays) **Strawberry Icing **Red Cinnamon Drizzle (Strawberry in other holidays) **Raspberry Bark Papa's Wingeria HD *6 BBQ Boneless Wings *6 Celeries *Ranch Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Provolone Cheese slices (right) *6 Tomatoes (right) *4 Green Peppers (left) *Regular bake *4 pieces Papa's Cheeseria * Rosemary Foccacia with Oaxaca Cheese (American Cheese in other holidays) * Fajita Peppers * Shredded Lettuce * Tomato * Bacon * Regular * Fries: ** French Fries ** Rosemary ** Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * Liner B * Powsicle Cake * Cupcake 1: ** Red Frosting ** Strawberry Drizzle ** Silver Star Sprinkles ** Cherry ** Strawberry Wafer * Cupcake 2: ** Pink Frosting ** Jubilee Jelly Drizzle ** Shaved Coconuts ** Cherry ** Festive Flag Papa's Cupcakeria HD Papa's Bakeria Ranks required to unlock her *Pizzeria: Rank 22 *Burgeria: Rank 9 *Taco Mia!: Rank 40 *Wingeria: Rank 4 *Hot Doggeria: Rank 16 *Cupcakeria: Rank 34 *Pastaria: Rank 61 *Donuteria: Rank 33 *Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 16 *Cheeseria: Rank 10 *Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 32 Menu items that are unlocked with her *In Wingeria & Wingeria HD, she is unlocked with Boneless Wings. *In Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Kettle Corn. *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Red Velvet Cake. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Cathedral Carbonara. *In Donuteria, she is unlocked with Bubblegum Cream. *In Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Fajita Peppers. *In Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Silver Star Sprinkles. Papa's Next Chefs * In Papa's Next Chefs 2011, she lost to Mary. Trivia * Clair has not been selected to participate in the Papa's Next Chef's tournament since 2011. * She has the same Freezeria order as Lisa, expect she orders Rainbow Sherbet Syrup while Lisa orders Vanilla Syrup. * She and Cecilia are only customers that debut in Papa's Pizzeria that don't have a flipdeck. Order Tickets Clair pizza.png|Clair's Pizzeria Order. Clair Taco.png|Clair's Taco Mia! order clair freez.jpg|Clair's freezeria order Screenshot 2016-02-26 21.54.51.png|Clair's Wingeria order Clair's_Cheeseria_order_during_Cinco_de_Mayo.png|Clair's Cheeseria order during Cinco de Mayo Gallery (Pastaria) Clair Before Star Customer.png|Profile image. 35.jpg|Clair thumbs up! 968.png|Clair and Hugo waiting in line. Bandicam 2014-03-12 21-46-04-530.jpg|Clair is not pleased. Clair.png|Clair's old look. Clair 1.png Clair in Papa's Pastaria.png|Upon being unlocked. Okay Pasta - Clair.png Peace out.png|Clair is HAPPY in Customer Cravings! Good job! Perfect Pasta for Clair.png Perfect Pasta for Clair 2.png Poor Clair.png Unpleased Clair.png Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 17.00.56.png Dr clair title.png Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.47.png Clairperfect.png|Clair has perfect wings in Papa's Wingeria! Clair Freezeria Perfect.png|Clair has a perfect sundae! Clair Taco Mia Perfect.png|Clair loves her perfect taco! Clair (Taco Mia).png Clair Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Clair has a perfect hot dog!!! Cbron.png You unlocked Clair! (Bakeria).png|You unlocked Clair! in Papa's Bakeria Clair - Style A - Papa Bakeria.png|Clair in Papa's Bakeria Clair - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Clair Style B in Papa's Bakeria Fan Art clair.jpg|fan art up-Clair aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.jpg|Clair as a chibi maker! pixel clair.png|Made by LavenderSunset Collab Fan Art.png|Collab Customers made by Almei FC.png|With another nurse (I swear that isn't Kayla!) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:C Characters